<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pringles can man by Merelina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098540">Pringles can man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina'>Merelina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hooker Higgs, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Prostitution, Sam porter-Bridges has a big dick, Sex worker Higgs Monaghan, holy hotness batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higgs is a sex worker on the streets, when he gets picked up by a guy. They drive to a motel, but when Higgs sees how much Sam has to offer, he isn't sure he can handle it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, my discord friends helped me cook this hotness up. I'm thanking Adribabe in particular for allowing me to murder her with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Higgs saw this client it was pissing rain and his mood was as good as the weather. He really needed money and fast but nobody with said money was out in this weather. He was standing under the leaky awning of some abandoned building close to his normal spot, hoping someone would spot him anyway. The wind blew the rain towards him and he was starting to get really cold. He wished someone would pick him up in a warm car, and by now he would do a lot for just a little bit of money and a lot of warmth. When the cold had chilled him through and through, and still no one had picked him up, he decided to call it a night. With a sigh he grabbed his umbrella and started walking home. The city looked dreary around him, as cities in rain often do. People hurried past each other without seeing anything; cars raced past, their drivers anxious to get home; restaurants and bars looked welcoming and warm, with many laughing, rosy-cheeked people inside, their hair still wet. Higgs tried not to look inside too much. He was hungry and cold and seeing the happiness inside only made him sigh a lonely sigh. A delivery car drove past him just as he was walking next to a large puddle, splashing his legs and feet with cold muddy water.</p><p>“Hey fuck you” he yelled after the car, giving it the finger. The car slowed and stopped. <em>Great </em>he thought<em>, some asshole beating me up, that’s exactly what I need.</em> He stopped walking, scared to walk past the car. It reversed, and the window opened when it was next to Higgs.</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“W-what?” he hesitantly stepped forward a step, seeing a big guy behind the wheel of the delivery car.</p><p>“Sorry about the puddle. How much?”</p><p>“d-depends on what you want fella.”</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>“Get in.”</p><p>Higgs got in fast. The car was a warm and dry, and he intended to stretch out the bartering as long as he could, so he could stay inside. He’d try small talk first, that could always take some time.</p><p>“what a weather right?”</p><p>The man nodded once. “How much?”</p><p><em>Not a man of many words. Shit, this could take a very short time.</em> He thought to himself as he rubbed his hands close to the heating vents.</p><p>“Sorry I’m really cold.” he tried, but he knew it was a mistake the minute it left his mouth, the guy sighed.</p><p>“Tell me how much, or get the fuck out.”</p><p>Higgs couldn’t get height of this guy, and he was a little intimidated. This guy wasn’t so much tall as he was big. His shoulders broad and the muscles on his arms very visible, even under the long sleeves he was wearing. <em>Make up your mind Higgs. Get in with this guy or get out. Fuck I need the money. In it is.</em> He rattled off his prices.</p><p>“Hm. Good enough for me. Got a place?”</p><p>Higgs bit his lip. <em>Shit</em></p><p>“No… I-I” <em>stop stuttering you fucking dumbass</em> “I usually work on- on the street”</p><p>A sigh from the man, and Higgs saw his expression darken. <em>Shit shit, I’m gonna lose him! </em></p><p>“there’s a m-motel just around ah around the corner here” <em>smooth. Dumbass</em>.</p><p>“Okay. Where?”</p><p>Higgs pointed the way and the guy parked in front of it. Higgs had to hurry to keep up with the guy, as he was walking to the reception. They booked a room and walked to it.</p><p>“Inside, you go for a shower first.”</p><p>Higgs knew a command when he heard one. He also knew he wasn’t very good with commands.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He stopped and looked at Higgs.</p><p>“Do you want to make some money or no?”</p><p>“Y-yes. Fuck sorry! I’ll take the damn shower.”</p><p>He didn’t get a reply but the guy continued to the room. Higgs took the shower all the time telling himself to for once in his goddamn life turn off the sass. <em> You need this damn money so Keep. It. Together, for FUCK sake.</em> He put on some eyeliner, because he knew how good it made him look. One last look in the mirror and he declared himself ready.</p><p>When he came out of the bathroom, the guy was just getting undressed. Holy fuck this guy was ripped. This was Higgs’ lucky night. Money, a warm bed and a pretty guy to get fucked by. Life could be worse.</p><p>“You don’t waste time, do you?”</p><p>Nothing but a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah I get it, I don’t want to stay here any longer than I want to either.” Higgs said with a smile, walking closer to his guy.</p><p>“Get on the bed.”</p><p>As he got on the bed, the guy dropped his pants, taking his underpants with it. Higgs had to swallow hard. This guy wasn’t just big in the muscle department.</p><p>“Open your mouth and get me wet.”</p><p>Higgs swallowed again, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. <em>Just think about the money.just think about the money</em> He opened his mouth, and the guy again didn’t waste time, and shoved his dick in Higgs’ mouth. He prided himself on not having a gag reflex, but this guy was so big he still gagged. Tears were pricking in his eyes as he let the guy use his mouth. He didn’t actually taste bad, also a change from his normal fares, but good god he was big. His dick was hitting the back of his throat, and he still wasn’t in completely.</p><p><em>How the everloving hell am I going to fit this in my ass</em> Higgs panicked a bit.</p><p>Wait the guy was talking? Shit he wasn’t listening. He looked up to the guy’s face.</p><p>“Hey, you listening? Get yourself ready. I want at least three fingers before I go near it, got it?”</p><p>Higgs nodded as well as he could, and brought his fingers to his ass.</p><p>“No. don’t raw it.” The guy was opening a packet of lube and gave it to Higgs, still fucking his mouth.</p><p>Higgs tried to not to think. Not to think about the huge dick that was cramping his jaws right now. Not to think about how this guy was going to rip him in half. He had to force himself to relax, relax enough at least to get a finger in. It would get easier after that. At least that’s what he hoped. There was a tear running down his face, and the guy swiped it away with his thumb. He was gentle, but his thumb was rough and calloused.</p><p>“You going to cry so pretty for me, aren’t you?”</p><p><em>Shit shit shit this guy likes crying. </em>That meant pain, maybe he would beat him? Higgs was getting more panicked by the second. <em> No. Shit fuck relax damn you. Relax! You need the money. Just take the pain, you’ve had worse from daddy. Just breathe.</em></p><p>He closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. Then he rubbed his hole and gently pushed his finger in. He quickly got past the first rush of his own finger intruding himself, and soon added a second, then a third. He scissored his hands, and it started to feel good. He closed his eyes again, softly moaning around the dick in his mouth.</p><p>The guy pulled out, and unwrapped a condom. As he was rolling it around his dick, he softly, almost whispered to Higgs:</p><p>“Lie on your back on the bed. I’ll try not to hurt you.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>This guy was really confusing the hell out of him.</p><p>
  <em>He likes me crying, but now he’s not willing to hurt me?</em>
</p><p>He did as he was told, and laid back on the bed. After lubing up his dick, the guy climbed on top of him and lined his dick up with Higgs’ hole. His mind was a mantra of <em>relax relax relax </em>as the guy slowly entered him. He took deep breaths and tried to relax but holy fuck this guy was splitting him in half. He whimpered and tears traced his eyeliner down his face, as he tried to lie still and not shove the guy off of him. His mind was screaming by now. This hurt and yet it didn’t. The guy was taking him slow, and he was surprisingly gentle. It soon turned to that weird feeling where the pain started to feel good. When the guy was fully sheathed inside him, Higgs couldn’t really think anymore. This dick was filling him up so fucking good, and this guy’s arms felt so good and strong to hold on to. Higgs’ dick was harder than it had ever been, weeping precum over his belly. He opened his eyes, and tried to focus. His hands were wrapped around strong and well-defined biceps, his legs wrapped around the guy.</p><p>“You ready for me to move?”</p><p><em>Hell no</em> “Yes”</p><p>“Good. I don’t like it slow. Just relax and let me take you.”</p><p>That was apparently all the warning he was getting, because the guy started pounding into him. He pulled out and slammed straight back in again, hard and fast. Higgs’ brain whited out, he moaned and started making little needy noises. He let go of the biceps and slammed his hands down on the bed, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He was crying, tears running down his face freely now.</p><p>“Yes that’s it, cry for me like the little bitch you are, hmm?”</p><p>“Oh god please, I oh fuck holy fuck! Yes please.”</p><p>“Fuck you’re so fucking…”</p><p>The guy grabbed his hips and angled him just the tiniest bit up, but it was exactly right. He hit that sweet spot deep inside Higgs that made him see stars. Almost no one wanted to find that spot, it was after all about their pleasure, not his. But this guy… he found it, and hit it in just the right way. He tensed all his muscles, crying out a moan as he came hard, cum streaking his belly. As he tensed all his muscles, the guy on top of moaned loudly at the sudden increase of pressure around his dick, pushing him over the edge. Higgs was back down on earth enough just in time to grab the guy’s arms and feel those delicious biceps contract as he came. It made his dick twitch and some cum dribbled out onto his belly. The guy pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him. Higgs felt in heaven, floating on this crappy motel bed next to a John with the biggest dick he’s ever seen.</p><p><em>God this guy is shaped like a fucking pringles can</em>.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Pringle can man. That’s your name now, my friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They slowly got their breath back as they relaxed on the bed for a while. Pringle can man turned his head to Higgs.</p><p>“Thanks. I booked the room for the night if you want to stay.” He got up, disposed of the condom and started dressing. Higgs nodded.</p><p>“Thanks. This place has heating, my apartment doesn’t. I think I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Money’s in the ashtray, there.” The guy pointed and Higgs nodded again. He wanted to say something to the guy, but he was already at the door.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I… Thanks”</p><p>“Hmm.” The door closed behind him.</p><p>Higgs dropped his head back on the bed again, a smile crossing his face. He quickly dropped off to sleep, and slept well for the first time in a long time. The next morning he found the money in the ashtray was way more than he asked for, and with a happy smile he walked out, hoping this wasn’t a one-timer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t, as it turned out. It took weeks, but then there he was again. The silent pringle can man soon became a regular, but there were many times he didn’t see him for weeks on end. When he was in a talkative mood (meaning he said three instead of two words), he would praise Higgs. He always left more money than Higgs asked for, and was always polite. He was also always rough and always so big that Higgs had trouble walking the next day.</p><p> </p><p>After the fourth time Higgs asked the guy’s name, but he didn’t get an answer. Higgs tried to fill the silences as Pringles drove to the motel, by chatting nonsense, but the most he ever got back was short answers and hmms.</p><p> </p><p>After the seventh time, as they were laying on the bed, fully fucked out of their minds, the guy got up on his elbows.</p><p>“Do you have a phone?”</p><p>“Do I.. what?”</p><p>“A phone. So I can call you?”</p><p>“I – I can-can’t afford one” Higgs stuttered back, looking away from the guy. “sorry” he mumbled after it.</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>The next morning he found underneath the money, a phone. It wasn’t a cheap, stupid burner phone either, but the newest Samsung. <em>Did Pringles can forget his phone?</em> He turned it around and found a sticky note attached: “Now you have a phone.” in neat handwriting. He turned the phone on, set it up. When housekeeping kicked him out he was still playing around with it, and he soon learned there was only one number stored in it under the name ‘Sam’. He searched the internet for the number.</p><p>“Sam Porter-Bridges. So that’s your name!” he muttered to himself, sitting in his ratty, cold apartment. He pulled another blanket over himself, as he googled the guy.</p><p>‘Sam Porter-Bridges: CEO of Bridges enterprises’</p><p>New google search. ‘Bridges enterprises: shipping globally and locally.’ He clicked the link and a website opened: ‘latest news: the year is almost over and we are glad to inform our investors we have made a record profit of a 134 billion USD!’</p><p>Higgs dropped the phone. Pringles can, in his old delivery car, is responsible for 134 fucking BILLION dollars? Holy fuck. Higgs was still reeling when the phone rang, giving him half a heart attack. In his shock he picked up the phone.</p><p>“Good you took the phone.”</p><p>“I-I.. yes I did-did. Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m out of town until the 27<sup>th</sup>. Can I pick you up the 28<sup>th</sup>?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“good.”</p><p>“Are you really Sam..” he started to ask, but Pringles hung up already.</p><p>“Typical” Higgs told the silent phone.</p><p> </p><p>The 28<sup>th</sup> Higgs was standing in his spot, turning down good money, because he was waiting for Sam. Sooner than expected the well-known car pulled up next to him.</p><p>As soon as he got in, Sam asked:</p><p>“Any problem with coming back to my place? That motel is fucking filthy.”</p><p>“N-no, sure, no problem.”</p><p>Sam drove off.</p><p>“I live a while away. Think you can blow me when I’m driving? Don’t want to wait.”</p><p>Higgs wasted no time and did as he was asked. He was pretty sure there were some near-accidents as Sam swerved when he came hard down Higgs’ throat, but they made it safely to their destination.</p><p>Sam slowed the car near an apartment building, and drove into the garage underneath it. Higgs got out and followed Sam to the elevators. Sam pushed the button that said ‘penthouse’ in gilded letters. They were alone in the elevator, and Sam grabbed his ass with his rough hands, pushing his face in Higgs’ neck.</p><p>“Can’t fucking wait to feel you naked.” He whispered into Higgs’ ear, causing a little shiver to run down his back.</p><p>The elevator opened to a hallway following through to a large living with open kitchen. The place was huge, with large floor to ceiling windows looking out over the city skyline. The room was spacious without giving the feeling of being in an open space. The kitchen was big with every luxury in it. Higgs couldn’t think of a reason why anyone in his right mind would need three different looking ovens and a fridge for wine bottles only, but then again, he had never been rich. He grew up, not far from where he was turning tricks and had never had the opportunity to get out of that area. He couldn’t finish high school, because he couldn’t read well, even though he was really good at math. He knew where he belonged and knew he would never own a place such as this. Yet, here he was in Sam’s apartment, gaping, hands pressed to window, at the view before him.</p><p>Sam was also enjoying the view, but a different one altogether. Higgs felt Sam press his dick into him from behind.</p><p>“I will fuck you into next week against this window one day.” He whispered, giving Higgs another shiver.</p><p>“Yes please.” Higgs replied with a smile. He thought Sam would get down to business fast, as he always did, but he was wrong. Sam lead him towards a door.</p><p>“Let me.”</p><p>“Let you? Sam, I-I..” Sam had stopped walking and he almost walked into him.</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>“Wha… I don’t know what you..”</p><p>“My name.”</p><p>
  <em>What was up with him tonight? He was acting weird.</em>
</p><p>“Sam”</p><p>Sam turned around and looked at him.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“Sam” Sam stared at him.</p><p>“Sam” he said again, feeling awkward as Sam stared at his lips.</p><p>“Sam”</p><p>Suddenly Sam’s lips were on his. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss he ever had. Sam’s lips were warm and tasted sweet. Sam licked his lips, begging access, and he opened his mouth, letting him in. Sam deepened the kiss, his hand in Higgs’ hair, pulling it gently. When they finally let go, Higgs was speechless.</p><p>“your lips are so pretty.” Sam said, as he ran a thumb over them. Then he snapped out of the moment and turned around, pulling Higgs towards a door.</p><p>“Let me run you a bath, let me take care of you.”</p><p>Higgs nodded, suddenly very unsure. <em>He kissed me and oh god it felt good. Fuck shit I’m falling for this guy. Lesson number one Higgs; don’t ever fall for a John. Fuck! </em></p><p>They entered the bathroom.</p><p>“This is probably as big as my whole apartment.” Higgs slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.</p><p>“You have a tiny apartment” Sam replied, turning on the water for the bath.</p><p>“Take off your clothes” He did what he was told. <em>I’ve never had a bath before, what if I do it wrong?</em></p><p>When the bath was ready, Higgs stepped in, the water a nice and hot temperature. He didn’t really know what to do next though, so he sat awkwardly in the middle until Sam pulled him back into the right position.</p><p>“Relax, baby”</p><p>Sam started to massage his shoulders and his chest, occasionally running his hands a little lower. Higgs felt awkward at first, but soon let his guard down a bit and relaxed into Sam’s touches.</p><p>“Can I wash your hair?”</p><p>Higgs had no idea what to answer. <em>No one has ever asked me that before.</em></p><p>“Well I’m asking you now.”</p><p>“y-y-yes go-go ahead.”</p><p>“Hey now, don’t tension back up baby. It’s okay if you don’t want me to, you can say no, you know.”</p><p>“I know.” <em>Washing my hair is just…  it’s okay, right?</em> <em>Is it? Fuck I don’t know.</em></p><p>“It’s okay, you can wash my hair, no problem.” <em>No problem? Is it really no problem? Shit! I don’t know anymore.</em></p><p>Sam washed his hair, gently massaging the shampoo into his hair. His fingers softly scratching over his scalp. It gave Higgs goosebumps on his arms. It felt so good, so loving he couldn’t not relax into it.</p><p> </p><p>When Sam finally helped him out of the bathtub, and offered him a soft towel, he felt refreshed and lazy at the same time. He followed Sam to another room, his bedroom. The bed was huge as was expected in a place like this, and Higgs allowed himself to drop himself onto it.</p><p>“So big and soft!” he smiled happily.</p><p>Sam had undressed and was stepping into the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Come here baby.” He said, patting beside him. Higgs wriggled himself next to Sam, who showed one of his little half-smiles.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“That’s not how this game works Sam.”</p><p>“Fuck the game. Tell what you want.”</p><p>“Really?” Higgs asked surprised getting a bit away from Sam to look at him.</p><p>“Really.” Sam pulled him closer again.</p><p>“I just want you, Sam. I want you inside me, anywhere you want to.”</p><p>“Be serious, or I’ll suck you.”</p><p>“Oh god yes please” he flapped out, immediately regretting it. Sam didn’t answer, but turned to Higgs and started licking his lips, kissing them. The kisses lead down to his jaw and his ear, while his hands roamed his chest, finding his nipples and pinching them.</p><p>Sam moved down to kiss his neck, licking down his chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hands had moved down as well, tracing Higgs ribs down to his belly. Sam kept moving lower, trailing kisses down his chest, licks on his belly and hands on his thighs. Higgs soon became a whimpering mess, begging for more. Ever lower the kisses went, until he licked a stripe down his happy trail straight to his erect dick. He slowly took him in his mouth, sucking him in completely.</p><p>
  <em>I have died and gone to heaven.</em>
</p><p>Sam was good at this. Really damn good at this. He bobbed his head up and down and soon had Higgs teetering on the edge. Higgs was about to cum when Sam pulled off him, eliciting a moan and a string of curses and no god please don’t stop from Higgs.</p><p>“Uh-uh, not yet.” Sam smiled, moving up, kissing his lips again. A sweet slow kiss, burning hot, searing his mouth. It left them both panting. Sam’s blue eyes pierced Higgs’ eyes and kept him pinned to the bed, almost unable to breathe.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so pretty baby.” Sam kissed him again, his hands finding his ass and his hole. Somehow, somewhere Sam had found lube coating his fingers with it, and now he was pushing them into Higgs. One by one, he slowly pushed those big, straight fingers into Higgs’ hole, making him moan and beg for more at every movement.</p><p>“You’re the only one that takes my cock so well baby.” Sam told him as he pushed in another finger.</p><p>“and you cry so fucking pretty when you take my dick into that greedy hole of yours.”</p><p>Three fingers inside his ass, pushing up against his prostate, he gasped for breath. He pushed himself onto those fingers, chasing his release, that was so, so very close. He closed his eyes, pushing himself down hard on the fingers. Again, Sam wouldn’t let him go over the edge.</p><p>“You’re only cumming when I’m balls deep inside you baby” he heard next to his ear, and the words alone were almost enough to let him cum anyway.</p><p>The fingers were pulled out and he begged for Sam to put them back.</p><p>“Ask nicely now baby.”</p><p>“Please Sam, please. Please put your dick inside me and fill me up, please, I need you to fuck me so bad.”</p><p>He felt the tip of Sam’s dick enter him. Usually Sam stopped to let him adjust a but after the first breach. Now Sam pushed straight on, sending Higgs straight to cloud nine. He arched his back off the mattress and as Sam bottomed out inside of him, hitting the exact right spot, he came with a loud moan.</p><p>He heard Sam chuckle above him, and he opened his eyes. Sam kissed him and started to move out again. It was slow, but because his nerves were still half on fire, Higgs moaned loud.</p><p>“I’m not done baby” he heard Sam whisper, and at the same time felt him slam back into him. His oversensitive nerves screamed, and so did he as Sam fucked him hard. Sam pounded him into the mattress and there was not a damn thing he could do about it but lie there and take it.</p><p>Sam lifted his ass off the bed, hitting his prostate again and again in that perfect way. Sam kept taking him, holding his hips in a bruising grip, until he finally came with a scream. The pounding of that soft spot deep inside Higgs, combined with the sight of this raw and powerful man screaming when he came, pushed Higgs over the edge again, cum dripping from his cock on his belly again.</p><p>Higgs felt so high he thought he could taste colours, and see the sound of Sam’s labored breath next to him. When he stopped floating and felt the bed underneath him again, he looked at Sam next to him. Sam had propped himself up to his elbow.</p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>“The night? Sure.” Higgs replied and snuggled up to Sam.</p><p>“No. I meant…” a slight hesitation. “I meant be mine. Exclusively.”</p><p>Higgs turned his head in surprise, looking Sam in the eye.</p><p>“I’ll pay you whatever the fuck you want. Just… stay.”</p><p>Higgs’ heart was thundering out of his chest. <em>This is a bad idea. This is falling for your John. This is a bad idea and you don’t deserve someone like Sam either. But what if… what if he could make it work? Even if it was just for a little while? What if…?</em></p><p>“We’ll work out the sidelines and the rules tomorrow, if you want. Or you can leave tomorrow, if you want.” Sam added, seeing the hesitation on Higgs’ face.</p><p>“Yes. I’ll stay. With you Sam.” Sam pulled him close, and soon drifted off to sleep. Higgs watched him sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I know you deserve a whole of a lot better than an ugly, slutty whore like me, but my god, I’ll take it as long as you’ll have me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dinner so good, you'll lick the plate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title says it all! Higgs surprises Sam with sushi on a very..... special plate. A plate that Sam doesn't mind licking at all :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm adding drabbles about these two as new chapters. I don't think I can really do follow up chapters, but drabbles are great to add.</p>
<p>This one's is a fun dinner they share...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting used to life with all the money in the world was surprisingly difficult. After the first weeks where Higgs bought everything he had ever wanted, he was sitting amidst a ton of stuff in new clothes and he realized he still was the same Higgs. He was thankful though, for the first time in forever he did not need to worry about money. He did not need to make the choice between paying rent and buying food. No more angry landlord he had to suck off to get a little more time to pay him. No more assholes that wanted money he never had. He wanted to show Sam how grateful he was, and he knew just the way to do it. A friend of his, an ex-whore like Higgs, now worked at a sushi delivery restaurant and they agreed to meet up on Saturday evening. He asked a friend of Sam’s to keep him busy until dinner time and voila, the surprise setup was complete!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam came home around 6.30. He walked in, reading the mail in his hands without looking up.</p>
<p>“Met the sushi delivery guy on my way up, you order anything good?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. You tell me.” Higgs said with a little devil in his tone.</p>
<p>What kind of answer is that? Sam frowned and looked up. And promptly dropped the mail.</p>
<p>In front of him, on the kitchen island was a tablecloth, and on the tablecloth was Higgs. Completely naked, except for the sushi on top of him. On every part of his body was sushi, there was some salmon nigiri on his legs, tuna nigiri on his thighs, an array of makis on his belly and chest, and in and around his belly button some noodles. Some of Sam’s favourite meat pastries dotted his arms, and the chopsticks were lying, ready for use near his throat. And, of course, Sam’s absolute favourites; fugu and oysters were low on his belly, a little too close to his dick.</p>
<p>Higgs tried really hard not to smile too much, or move at all, as he feared something would fall off and that would ruin things, but it was really hard not to. Sam’s face was priceless; completely speechless, eyes large, mouth half open, hands frozen midair. After almost a minute of this, he managed to regain himself to the point where he could speak.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, baby.”</p>
<p>“So? Did I order the right thing?”</p>
<p>A not very coherent sound was followed by “uhh yeah. Yeah you did. You ordered exactly what I was hoping for and then some.”</p>
<p>He finally sat down on the breakfast stool that came with the kitchen island and ran a finger over Higgs’ cheek.</p>
<p>“oh baby… This dinner is going to be so good, I’ll lick the plate after.”</p>
<p>Higgs smiled and bit his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. Dig in!”</p>
<p>Sam took the chopsticks, and started picking the sushi of his body, running his fingers over the bare skin. He picked a nigiri, one of Higgs’ favourite and fed it to Higgs, then picked one for himself. He didn’t touch the oysters or the fugu yet, but worked his way slowly to the middle of Higgs body. Every sushi he took, he replaced with a kiss, or a soft lick, or a featherlight touch. How Sam’s hands, big and rough as they were, could be so soft and gentle was a mystery to Higgs, but he loved them very much. He loved every little caress they made on his body, so used to rough handling.</p>
<p>The closer Sam came to his dick, the more he licked, kissed and nibbled, making it really difficult for Higgs not to move. His breath became faster and he found it harder and harder to focus on keeping still. Something else was getting harder and harder as well, but Sam paid it no heed and continued his nibbling and kissing. Higgs tried thinking about stupid things, but his useless mind kept coming back to Sam and his wonderful mouth and what it was doing to him.</p>
<p>By the time Sam got the oysters and the fugu Higgs was rock hard and leaking precum over his belly. Sam licked it up, coming so close to his dick he could feel Sam’s hot breath, making him twitch causing a drop of precum to land on Sam’s face.</p>
<p>“Naughty boy, leaking on my face. If you hadn’t been such a good boy, I would have to punish you.”</p>
<p>Higgs moaned at that, knowing Sam’s punishments were top notch. It was almost worth it being a bad boy. But he decided to stay a good boy a little longer and let Sam take the lead.</p>
<p>Sam fed him one of the two oysters, and made quick work of the fugu, savoring the taste. Then he bent down again and licked. He started with some remnants of the oysters but continued to his dick, something Higgs didn’t expect. He hissed and aaah-ed loudly at it, and now that he was free of sushi, he moved his hands to Sam’s hair. Sam took his time, slowly licking down his shaft and massaging his balls at the same time. He peppered his dick in small kisses as he made his way back up to the tip. He played with his tongue around it, making Higgs moan and try to thrust up into Sam’s mouth. Sam smiled, but wouldn’t let him.</p>
<p>“Tut tut, don’t be impatient or I will make you wait longer baby.”</p>
<p>Higgs tried with all his might to lie still, but oh fuck Sam made it difficult. Sam finally took the tip of his dick in his mouth and ever so slowly let it slide deeper into him. Higgs wanted to grab his hair and shove his face down, but that’s not how this game was played. He let Sam do as he pleased, grabbing the edge of the countertop with his left hand, his other hand still holding Sam’s hair. Sam took him deep, until he hit the back of his throat, and then went a little deeper. Higgs couldn’t hold still any longer and squirmed, arching his back up. Sam stopped moving, looked up at Higgs and wiggled his finger, as if Higgs was a naughty child. Higgs took a deep breath and lowered his back again. He propped himself on his elbows, seeing how Sam started moving again, his tongue and throat moving in a way that made Higgs want to squirm again. The hotness of Sam’s mouth combined with the slow but hard movements of his tongue and throat pushed Higgs closer and closer to the edge. He felt that all too familiar clenching in his gut.</p>
<p>“S-Sam oh! Sammmmmm!” he moaned and bit his bottom lip hard when he came hard down Sam’s throat.</p>
<p>When Sam finally let his dick slip out of his mouth, he dropped himself on the countertop, thunking his head painfully.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Sam.” Higgs tried to catch his breath</p>
<p>Sam let his fingers run over Higgs’ belly, grinning.</p>
<p>“What? I told you I would lick the plate, didn’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leaping and catching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Higgs buys something nice for himself, but is scared Sam won't like it. When Sam catches him tryig it on, he shows Higgs how much he really loves it and him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:The story starts off with a memory of child abuse. If that's not your thing, I'm sorry. Message me on Tumblr if you want the story without that and I'll happily share it with you!</p>
<p>Enjoy the sweet lovin' in this one my babes! &lt;3<br/>Also: a big Thank you for Vampire-kitty13 for helping me through this one, love you babe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had found the first pair sticking out of one of those bins where you can deposit old clothes. A pair of beautiful, soft pink, satin underpants, hanging out of a bag. He only wanted to touch it at first, curious at the shimmering of it, but when he did, he could not resist taking it. Nothing ever felt so soft to him as that piece of clothing. His entire life was built around hard and rough things. The soft embrace of a parent was strange to him, warm bedsheets were thin, and rough from being washed too many times. His clothes were too small. Or too big. And nothing he owned ever really felt good. But this little pink thing caressed his hands as he held it, the satin smooth against his face, almost like a kiss. He kept it in a secret compartment under his bed, that even his daddy didn’t know about.</p>
<p>And sometimes, at night when Daddy was passed out on the couch, he quietly took them out and put them on. They were too big for his small hips, so he had to tie them up on his back or they’d fall off. He snuck off into his daddy’s room to see himself in the big mirror, and for the first time in his life Higgs found himself a pretty boy.</p>
<p>One night, daddy was snoring loudly, he put it on again. He closed his eyes and let his hands run over the fabric. Somewhere, in the back of his head, there was a bell ringing, telling him something was really wrong here, but he allowed himself a minute longer. It was only a few seconds after that he realized what the bell in the back of his mind was saying. Daddy had stopped snoring. His eyes flew open, his heart suddenly racing in his throat. Daddy was in the doorway, leaning to the side, a lopsided smirk on his drunk face.</p>
<p>“You fucking little faggot.” He stood straight and slowly came closer, step by step his grin grew bigger and meaner, and Higgs knew.</p>
<p>“Knew you were good for nothing already, and this just proves it, don’t it?”</p>
<p>Higgs knew better than to say anything and he looked down to the floor, every muscle tensing in anticipation of the inevitable pain.</p>
<p>“Take it off, fucking pussy, or I’ll fuck you like one.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t anymore. He wouldn’t allow Daddy to take his one good thing away from him. His eyes glided over the panties and he found his bravery.</p>
<p>“No. they’re mine daddy.” He looked up with scared defiance <em>not today daddy…. Right?</em></p>
<p>“No?” his daddy stopped, lifting an eyebrow. A giggle. “No, he says.” He laughed out loud, one big barking HA! As he threw his head back.</p>
<p>But Higgs was only 10, and a small, malnourished 10-year-old at that. And Daddy was a grown man, and a fast one. In the blink of an eye Daddy’s big hand were on his pretty panties and his small dick underneath, and squeezed. Hard. And he kept squeezing until Higgs screamed. A shrill squeal and treacherous tears slipping down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I said: take. Them. Off.” And at the last word Daddy ripped his panties off, tearing them completely. Before Higgs realized he was now very naked, he felt the familiar pain in his face. He felt his Daddy’s fist connect with his face and he dropped to ground, flung back by the force of it. He crawled in on himself, knowing no thoughts but his body protecting itself. He heard his Daddy’s belt snap out of his pants and shivered.</p>
<p>“please please please please no Daddy please” but he knew it was pointless as he felt the first zing of his skin splitting open on his back. There was just darkness after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgs swallowed the dark memory down as he looked back to the screen in front of him. Sam had given him his creditcard and he was buying himself clothes, when he came across an ad for sexy lingerie. He clicked it just to see, nothing else. He wasn’t going to buy anything. Until he found the shop had a section for men. He first added half the shop to his cart, looking about as if somebody would come in and admonish him. After a while however, he deleted all of the items, but one. There was one he simply couldn’t resist. He clicked buy, immediately regretting it. What was he going to do with it? He couldn’t wear it, not with Sam around at least. The man already accepted so much of Higgs’ bullshit already, he couldn’t ask that of him. But he didn’t cancel the order and in the days he waited for his things to arrive, he came up with a dozen excuses for not cancelling and a million places he’d hide it. He promised himself he’d only wear it when Sam could absolutely not be home, or come home soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the packages arrived, he consciously put the lingerie box on the bottom, knowing he’d have no attention for anything else if he started with that one. He tried the other clothes and was happy he didn’t have to send anything back. He made himself some coffee, and only then slowly walked to the bedroom with the last box. He spread the contents on the bed and felt his cheeks flush. It was a beautiful, deep red with strings and lace and… he felt his heart flutter at the anticipation of putting it on. He quickly stripped and picked up the… would you call this a bra as well? Higgs wondered for a second, and then forgot about the name of things as he put it on. He had some difficulty with closing it properly on his back but in the end he got it. He looked down at his chest with a smile; there were straps across his pecs that led to the straps over his shoulders, that seemed small on him. The lace roses covering his nipples looked perfect to him. He ran a finger over it, feeling his hard nipples underneath and he sighed contently. He turned around for the rest, feeling himself getting giddy.</p>
<p>He didn’t have attention for anything but the pretty thing on the bed. Certainly not for such a trivial thing as a clock.</p>
<p>He put on the next part, the one that covered his lower abdomen. It almost looked like an upside-down bra. It had a wide strap that went around his middle and two lace triangle that ran down the front to his thighs. It had two smaller straps originating in the middle, around his belly button, that could be connected to his stockings once had put them on.</p>
<p>He felt the blood rush through his ears, making him deaf to anything else. Including the apartment door closing.</p>
<p>The underpants came on next, the same beautiful red lace roses covering his dick that was getting harder by the minute. The stockings soon followed, and he attached the straps to it. The top of the stockings were two straps, followed by an elastic, lacy band and then the soft nylon of the pantyhose that ran down to his toes.</p>
<p>Higgs was now fully dressed in the beautiful lingerie and he stared at himself in the mirror in awe. He let his fingers run over the fabric, feeling the softness of the fabric over his scarred, bumpy skin.</p>
<p>Once again though, he had that tingling feeling in the back of his head: something was off, wrong. He quickly looked at the clock, no Sam couldn’t be home yet. Was it just his memories playing tricks on him? He sighed and, determined to not let his past get the better of him, looked back at the mirror. Where he saw himself and Sam standing in the doorway, leaning to the side, a small smirk on his face.</p>
<p>His heart stopped and thoughts flooded his mind in a panicked, crazy whirlwind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god Sam. Sam’s home and he’s seeing me like this. He’ll think my daddy was right, that I am a little fucking faggot.</em>
</p>
<p>“You wearing that for me baby?”</p>
<p>
  <em>That I am good for nothing. He’ll think I’m some kind of dumb bitch that wants to be… I don’t know what, something. He’ll be disgusted, he’ll laugh at me, </em>
</p>
<p>“Baby? You look amazing holy fuck.”</p>
<p>
  <em>… throw me out with a sneer. He’ll make me work for all the things I bought, he’ll force me back into… Oh god what if he hits me? </em>
</p>
<p>“Higgs? Baby, answer me?”</p>
<p>Sam was getting a bit concerned by the strange look on Higgs’ face. This wasn’t just someone who got startled.</p>
<p>
  <em>Daddy was a meanie, but in the end he wasn’t a strong guy. Not strong like my Sammy- not my Sammy anymore shit- and if Sam would start hitting him, he’d be in bad shape if he was lucky.</em>
</p>
<p>Sam stood upright, frowning his eyebrows. “Higgs? Baby, talk to me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam had the muscle power to easily kill him and there was not a thing he could do to fight him. Maybe Sam would keep him around as a punching bag. Maybe Sam would…</em>
</p>
<p>Sam stepped closer, causing Higgs to step back, the mirror behind him pressing into his back.</p>
<p>“Higgs? Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to startle you baby.”</p>
<p>Higgs still didn’t answer, but he finally looked Sam in the eye. Sam slowly stepped closer to him and he seemed to press himself into the mirror harder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if he promised to throw it out, to never do this again, he’d allow him to stay. He’d have to work hard to gain Sam’s favour again, but he’d try. He’d try with everything he had.</em>
</p>
<p>“I-I-I’m sorry Sam. I’ll take it-it-it off-f and, and and I’ll throw it away. You won’t see this again, I’m sorry, so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Higgs, baby stop, stop please! It’s beautiful, YOU’re beautiful, please baby, are you listening to me?</p>
<p>His mind suddenly went blank, as if the vacuum of space sucked his thoughts out all at once. It was overwhelming in all its loud silence, and he stood staring at Sam. For a few seconds he knew nothing before he finally processed Sam’s words - all of them - at once.</p>
<p>“You think I look amazing? Really? And you’re not-n-not going to throw me out? Or hhhhurt me? You like me in this?” His words gushed out and he stared at Sam with open surprise on his face.</p>
<p>“Throw you out, hurt you? Fuck no baby, you look gorgeous!” Sam’s hands were on his hips, his thumb running over the lace of the underpants. “Gorgeous” he said softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok decision time Higgs. Do I wait for the other shoe to drop and let Sam kick me down and out? With the chance that that isn’t going to happen? Or do take the leap, and run with it? Do I trust Sam’s words? Do I trust Sam? </em>
</p>
<p>He lifted his hands and put them on Sam’s chest hesitantly. <em>Do I trust?</em></p>
<p>He lifted his head, allowing his eyes to follow after giving him a little more time, before looking Sam in his eyes. He remembered the mean, derogative look his father had in his eyes, and found none of it in Sam’s.</p>
<p>It was as if his entire body held its breath <em>Do I trust Sam? Do I take the leap? Do I…?</em></p>
<p>“You really like it Sammy?” he smiled, tension in his every cell.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes Higgs. Baby, let me…” Sam took a step back to take a good look at him.</p>
<p>“Let me show you how fucking pretty I think you are.” Sam took Higgs’ hand and put it onto his dick</p>
<p>“Jesus you’re rockhard Sam!” Higgs finally grinned. <em>So I leap and hope you catch me.</em></p>
<p>Sam didn’t reply, but kissed him, letting his hands run over the lace and the warm, soft skin underneath. He could never get enough of that skin, so soft and begging for gentle kisses and touches. He kissed his shoulder and his neck. Higgs helped him out of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, suddenly hungry for Sam’s body. He started taking off his top piece, but Sam stopped him.</p>
<p>“No please leave it on. Please let me take you, in this?” Higgs nodded and put his hands back on Sam’s chest, letting them roam and feel. Sam’s hands were firm around his hips, and it felt so good. Sam was always firm where Higgs needed him to be strong and soft where Higgs needed him gentle. So good.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed the lube from the bedside table, and quickly stepped back into Higgs’ space. He felt Sam’s hands dip down to his ass, kneading it, and then finding their way, into his panties, down to his hole. Higgs was kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe, when he felt Sam’s finger slip inside and he let out a soft moan. He was leaning into Sam, who was panting already.</p>
<p>“Oh Higgs, baby. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He grabbed his ass with his free hand. “I’m so fucking lucky I get to touch this and call you mine baby.” Sam let himself sit down on the side of the bed, pulling Higgs with him on his knees.</p>
<p>Higgs felt Sam slip a second finger into his hole and it stung a bit in exactly the right way. He drew back a bit and saw in Sam’s eyes the same way he felt <em>I’m so lost for you. So I leap and you’ll catch me, right?</em></p>
<p>He kissed Sam and he watched as Sam closed his eyes in bliss. He felt Sam roam his body with his free hand, and felt his other hand slowly open his ass up, adding a third finger. He relaxed into Sam and let it happen, let it wash over him and drown in it, let it take him.</p>
<p>He realized somewhere along the way Sam’s pants were still on, and he unbuckled his belt, and the buttons on his jeans. He freed Sam’s dick from his boxers, rockhard and leaking precum down his shaft. He was still amazed at how big Sam was and spent a fleeting thought on how he named him Pringle can man once. He stood up, ready to sink down on that fantastic pringle can, but Sam stopped him.</p>
<p>“No baby, turn around. With your back to me.” Immediately doubt crept back into his mind. <em>Why? Doesn’t he want to look at me? Does he think I’m ugly with all the scars?</em> Sam put a finger on his lips.</p>
<p>“Shh trust me baby. It’s going to be all right.” And still half in doubt he turned around.</p>
<p>Then he lost all thought when Sam lifted him up and positioned his dick under him, and he slowly let himself sink over Sam’s dick. Even after Sam’s preparation, it still felt like a stretch. He had to relax and take a deep breath. Thankfully Sam let him lean into him, his back to Sam’s chest, his eyes closed. He felt his muscles relax around Sam’s dick and tried to move, but Sam wouldn’t let him.</p>
<p>“Baby, open your eyes. Please open your eyes, and see how fucking pretty you are.”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and saw the mirror he was standing in front of when Sam had come in.</p>
<p>“Look at you baby. Look at you. You’re the prettiest man on the fucking planet and you’re mine to love. Look at yourself baby, just look.” Sam whispered into his shoulder.</p>
<p>He saw himself in beautiful, red, sexy lingerie, sitting on Sam’s dick. He saw Sam’s lust blown eyes peeking over his shoulder. He saw Sam’s hands on his hips as he lifted Higgs up and pushed him back down again. Higgs felt pleasure roll through his body, and combined with the sight in the mirror was almost enough to make him cum right there and then.</p>
<p>They stared at each other and their bodies moving together, in the mirror, and Higgs felt the two most beautiful men in the universe were right there in the mirror. He never in his life felt this much love. He has never felt so much love for anyone, and he never loved anyone as much as he loved Sam right now.</p>
<p>They didn’t last long, and he watched himself cum in the mirror. A sight that tipped Sam over the edge as well, and he felt Sam’s muscles tense right before he felt his hot cum deep inside him. They slowly came apart and he allowed himself to fall back on the bed next to Sam with a giggle. He turned his face to his lover and saw the same bliss on his face, a little smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“God Higgs. You…. “ he panted “holy fuck.”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, sounds about right yeah.” Higgs smiled, then turned on his side staring at Sam’s face. Sam had his eyes closed, but felt Higgs look.</p>
<p>“Do you believe me now, hmm baby? Do you believe me now when I say you’re fucking gorgeous?”</p>
<p>Higgs smiled and cuddled up to Sam’s sweaty chest.</p>
<p>“You need a shower, ew”</p>
<p>He felt Sam rumble a little laugh. “Yes I do. You make me a dirty man.” He opened his eyes and turned to look at Higgs. “Do you believe me now baby?”</p>
<p>Higgs sighed with a smile on his lips and nodded “yeah, I believe you. Come on dirty man, let’s me soap you up.” But he made no move to actually get up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s” Sam pulled him a little bit closer, making the opposite move of getting up. “Just five more minutes mom”</p>
<p>They both smiled and stayed on the bed, catching their breaths.</p>
<p>
  <em>So I leaped and you caught me.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want a picture of the lingerie I had in mind: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_pWqOQBcnN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
<p>Enjoy babes &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>